The objectives of this project for the remaining time originally projected and granted continue to be an evaluation of the general immunocompetency of kidney transplant recipients before and after transplantation and correlating this responsiveness with subsequent transplant outcome. Specifically the change in institution will allow more recipients of related donor transplants to be tested as well as evaluation of the transplant outcome with differing posttransplant immunosuppressive regimens (i.e., with and without anti-lymphocyte globulin).